


春梦

by niki0527



Category: TFBOYS (Band), 千源 - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:36:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5326004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niki0527/pseuds/niki0527





	春梦

王源惊醒的时候，天还没有亮，他睁大眼睛，像只受惊的兔子一样，凌晨昏暗的房间，挂钟滴答滴答的尤其明显，空调运作的声音好吵。身下传来黏膩感，他咬着嘴唇在被子里脱下内裤，狠狠的掀开被子下床，把内裤砸进水盆里，那一小块布料歪七歪八的贴在水盆壁上，像在嘲笑他狼狈。

第几次了！？他看着镜子里的自己，黑眼圈凹陷精神不济，这诡异的青春期。他仰起头冲着镜子歪了歪脖颈，梦里的那个人，用力的舔舐他的脖颈，用他带有茧子的手，坏心眼的刺激他的下体，“舒服吗源源？”他亲亲王源的耳朵，笑的王源全身发软，他咬住手指不肯叫出声，却被身上的人轻柔的扯出来，按在头顶五指相扣，射出来的一瞬间，他醒了。水漫出来，王源回神看着镜子里自己红透了的耳朵，捂住了脸，他不知道该怎么办了。

第一次发生这种事那天是他坐在易烊千玺身上的时候，那个时候没位置了，易烊千玺大手一挥说王源儿来坐我这，本来嘛这么大的男孩子，澡都一起洗过了，这也没什么，王源就大剌剌的坐在他身上掏出手机，王俊凯坐在旁边一脸夸张的不行。赛车游戏嘛，王源就跟着它动，两三局下来不知道怎么了身后的千玺呼吸有些急促起来，他有些担心的转过头，却被一把按住，千玺慢慢把手移下去搭在他的胯上，慢慢呼出一口气沙哑的说你能不能别动了。王源扭了扭屁股，傻了。他嗯了一声僵硬的把头扭过去，夏天大家穿的都很单薄，千玺压抑的喘息透过他薄薄的棉汗衫刺激着他敏感的后颈，他和千玺穿的都是七分裤，小腿搭在一起他动也不是不动也不是。王俊凯打输了游戏气的关了手机，一抬头看见王源眼睛湿湿的耳朵很红还问他你是不是不舒服，王源摆摆手声音有点抖说，我和千玺想喝可乐小凯你去买好不好？王俊凯正好也渴了，就答应下来，站起来拿着手机走出了门。

后来千玺去了厕所，出来的时候又是神清气爽，这事儿他俩默契的再也没谁提过，但是王源也没有告诉千玺那天晚上他梦见他上身整整齐齐但下身不着片缕的坐在千玺身上，他硬硬的顶在背后，他的顶端湿漉漉的顶在尾椎旁边滑来滑去，他不住的叫自己源源还说他叫的好听，他要射了。自己嘴里抑制不住的发出羞耻的，意义不明的哭叫声，被千玺咬住后颈撸射了。第一次这么惊醒的时候简直不敢相信自己青春期的梦里不是自己最喜欢的女明星，而是朝夕相处的铁哥们，他心里就这么种下了一颗罂粟花的种子。

他为了让自己不再对着千玺发春——虽然这么说自己很难听，可是这真的是普遍意义上的发春啊，他清楚的意识到再这么下去总有一天要出事，为了杜绝这一天王源甚至找千玺一起看毛片。千玺看着他神秘兮兮的从兜里拿出U盘，脸上表情很复杂。“这是隔壁小黑给我的，据说很带劲，哥们凑在一起不看个毛片你的人生都不完整。”千玺看着他兴奋的样子无语的把他给的u盘插在电脑上。“哪国的呀？”王源悄悄地瘪了瘪嘴，“不知道，反正小黑说绝对能给我惊喜。”  
小黑的确是给他惊喜了，王源看到两个日本小哥开始和对方自我介绍的时候还在奇怪女主角这是要压轴怎么的，然而，并没有女主角，这俩小哥在说的王源快睡着了之后，脱了裤子干了起来。那一瞬间，他都没有勇气去看千玺的脸，播放器里传出清秀的男孩子做作的娇喘声，也是给这尴尬的气氛加分不少。“千玺。。。我不。。。你听我。。。解释。”易烊千玺出乎他意料的没有生气，他挑了挑眉毛，下巴微微抬起看着电脑屏幕。“这就是你说的惊喜啊。”王源欲哭无泪，他直起身要去关电脑却被千玺按住，易烊千玺侧坐在他旁边，示意他接着看。

王源哭都哭不出来，偏偏千玺还要报复他，他凑过去吹王源的耳朵，“你要是硬了，那真说不清了，哥们。”王源被他吹的浑身一激灵，耳边充斥着交合的声音，脑子里都是那乱七八糟的梦境，什么叫搬起石头砸自己的脚啊！他软软的抓住千玺的手摇了摇，鼻子红红的，额头抵上千玺的肩膀，“你别闹我了行不行。。。真不想看这个。”千玺看着他快要烧起来的样子，叹了口气按下了笔记本电脑，安静的房间里一时间只能听到王源一个人压抑不住的喘叫声。千玺没有说话，他反过手包裹住王源的手，按在王源隆起的裆部。王源身体一抖，但是欲望占了上风，他手有些抖，缓慢的拉开裤子拉链，手都放在上面了还不好意思动，他声音带上了些哭腔说你他妈别看着我呀，“你不是就喜欢我看着你么。” 千玺握着他的手开始颇有技巧的揉他的下体，他下面早就精神了，顶端粘糊糊的，内裤一片湿湿的印子。千玺把内裤扯下一个角，看他的阴茎迫不及待弹出来的样子想笑他性急，一抬头看着王源不知所措的咬着嘴唇的样子，他害羞的脖子都红了，惹人怜爱的不得了。千玺伸手把他咬住的嘴唇按下，他探起身子，王源的杏仁眼湿漉漉的看着千玺，他闭上眼睛亲亲王源的睫毛，“闭上眼睛，我帮你，你别这样看着我了，弄得我又要硬了。”他磁性的声音在耳边像春药让人脑子里一片黄色废料，王源闭紧了眼睛感觉他动作一下子用力起来，被别人带着自己的手握住自己最亲密的东西，这种羞耻中夹杂着的快感让他脑袋逃避一般的一片空白，千玺另一只手从他的汗衫下摆伸进去揉捏他敏感的后腰，血液好像全都集中到下体，他感到自己大腿根不住地颤抖，被易烊千玺亲吻着射了出来。

然后就什么都不知道了。

 

醒过来的时候身上盖着印有超大轻松熊的薄毯，王源抓了抓头发坐起来，眨巴眨巴眼睛，旁边是靠在床头看书的易烊千玺，他看王源一脸没睡醒，弹了他一个脑壳。王源捂住额头一瞬间什么都想起来了，他强做镇定接过千玺递来的热水小口的抿着，心里翻江倒海。

“我看你也不要再找我看黄片了吧，我也是第一次看见有人看黄片看到睡着，下次不要再找小黑了，你说说你有什么好事儿。”易烊千玺皱着眉头把u盘塞进他手里，王源捏住杯子眨眨眼睛，亲娘这梦有点真吧。他甩甩头从床上站起来踢了一脚易烊千玺说你干啥呀小爷我只是昨天睡晚了！而已！这显然是无理取闹的胡说八道了，千玺耸耸肩关紧了抽屉，“饿了吗，我们出去吃吧，我和阿姨打过电话了。”王源欢呼着和一条小京巴似得在床上瞎蹦，千玺笑着走出去拿钥匙，让他关了房间灯就快出来，晚了可要排队，饿死你。王源应了一声要关灯，突然看见被角被拉进床头柜的抽屉里，他抽出被角，抽屉就跟着滑出来了，他看到那本千玺刚才看的书，居然封面都是全英文的。

Hypnotism？什么意思？

“王源你快点！！！小龙虾还吃不吃了！”他听见千玺在玄关不耐烦的大声叫他，他连忙合上了抽屉，管他呢。

“来了！！！！！！”他带上了卧室的门。


End file.
